


Voyuerism

by mimi_chi



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/F, Other, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh? Who's this?”<br/>“A voyeur. He's been skulking around for the past few days. I figured he was waiting for a show.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyuerism

“Oh? Who's this?” Yasmin asked in interest, brown eyes sharp as she picked out the shape of a person in the corner of the room. For a moment, the soft feminine features made her believe it was another woman, but as Fujiko pulled away from her mouth lightly to flick on the lights, the soft brightness was enough to bring the other person into focus. No, just a very delicate looking man.

“A voyeur.” Fujiko responded easily enough, not sparing a look at him, pressing her mouth against the juncture of Yasmin's neck and shoulder, pressing hot open mouthed kisses. “He's been skulking around for the past few days. I figured he was waiting for a show.”

Yasmin turned her attention back to Fujiko, mouth curving up slowly, half incredulous and half amused. “Fujiko is so cruel.” She murmured against the other woman's lips, not without affection as she helped Fujiko slide out of her slinky dress, the soft material barely making a noise as it hit the floor.

“Yet you'll indulge me anyway. You're too kind.” Fujiko sing songed back, pulling Yasmin's top up over her head before going for her jeans, kicking off her heels as she worked on them.

“Only because I'll be rewarded handsomely, right?” Yasmin asked with a small smile, toeing off her own heels as she fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Fujiko on top of her. The heavy make out session in the cab on the way back to the hotel had already dampened her panties, Fujiko's eyes going dark with desire as Yasmin shimmed out of them, arching up further up onto the bed.

“Never let it be said I'm not generous.” Fujiko agreed cheerily, leaning in to kiss her again, deeply, tongue parting her lips and making Yasmin sigh in contentment. She reached up to help unhook Fujiko's bra, tossing it hard enough so that it should wind up in the voyeur's lap, shuddering as their breasts rubbed together. While the size of Fujiko's ( all natural ) boobs could give a girl a complex, Yasmin couldn't be too envious at the moment with them pressed warm against her, nipples brushing against her own. She wound her arms around her neck helpfully as they kissed, tongue sweeping against tongue, the movements of their mouths loud and wet in the relative silence in the room. The voyeur either had some great self control or he'd been gagged, but when Yasmin leaned up to take one of those generous breasts in her mouth, she heard him draw a ragged breath. Fujiko ran a hand through her hair approvingly, running her nails lightly along her back, her hips, her thighs, down her arms. The touch was enough to make her shiver with anticipation, her skin feeling sensitive and at attention. She gave Fujiko's other breast equal attention, letting her tongue swirl around the nipple, occasionally scrapping her teeth against it to make Fujiko moan, loud and throaty. The voyeur made an answering, strangled sound, and Yasmin had to hide her smile. She supposed this whole session was half for her and half for the voyeur, but she wasn't going to let Fujiko get swept away in showboating when she should be paying attention to her.

As if sensing the shift in mood, Fujiko pushed Yasmin back down, nipping at her neck, swiping her thumbs affectionately over her nipples but otherwise leaving her breasts bereft. She kissed between the valley of her breasts, down her ribs, licking down to her belly button and making Yasmin shiver. The touches were light, teasing, nowhere near as fulfilling as she would have liked, but she couldn't deny that each brush of her lips seemed to go straight to her pussy. Fujiko's long hair tickled against her thighs as she reached the meeting of her hips, but in true Fujiko fashion, she swept past it to press kisses against her knees, along her thighs, in the smell erogenous zone between the lips of her pussy and her thigh. She alternated between soft, sucking kisses to bites, making Yasmin moan and arch beneath her, her legs trembling as she grew wetter.

“Fujiko.” She whined, half reminder and half plea, and she could feel the other woman's smile against her thigh as she switched to the other leg, giving it the same treatment. When she looked down, eyes narrowed to scold the other woman for being a tease, Fujiko wasn't even looking at her, her gaze dark as she looked at the voyeur in the corner. The man looked ghostly pale, trembling, his whole body so tense it almost made Yasmin feel stiff just by looking at him, but he seemed unable to tear his eyes away from Fujiko and her talented mouth. Yasmin couldn't blame him. Fujiko turned her gaze back to her, giving her one last teasing bite before she pushed aside Yasmin's delicately maintained bush, giving her one long lick, making Yasmin's toes curl as she gasped. It wasn't enough, not in the least, but it was a good start.

Fujiko gave her a few slow, strong licks, eyes back on her as Yasmin arched her hips helpfully beneath her to give her better access, her breathing starting to stutter in her throat. When she sucked in her sensitive clit she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her throat, pleasure building almost unbearably in the pit of her stomach. When Fujiko reached up almost leisurely to toy with her nipples between her fingers, tongue flicking inbetween her folds, Yasmin came undone, whimpering as Fujiko came up to kiss her through the after shocks, her whole body shuddering. The taste of herself on Fujiko's lips was far hotter than she wanted to say, and while she was fine being an exhibitionist, she did want to keep some part of this for herself.

“Good?” Fujiko purred, pleased, against her lips, and Yasmin gave a small breathy laugh.

“Give me a second then I'll help you showboat.” Humming contentedly at that, Fujiko went back to kissing her, rubbing soft circles on her back as Yasmin came back to her body. When she was ready, she patted Fujiko's hip indulgently, and the other woman rose, bracing a hand against the pillow by Yasmin's head as she started working her tongue deep into her. Normally, she would have done more than just eat her out, but the way Fujiko was playing with her own breasts and smirking at the voyeur almost made her seem superfluous.

Fujiko was normally beautiful, even in the throes of passion, but as she got close, she arched, throat bared prettily, head tossed back and her hair tumbling down her back. The noises she made were different too, higher pitched and breathier, and if Yasmin didn't have her mouth full, she might have laughed. Still, her body clamping around her tongue and fingers was real enough, and Yasmin drew away when her body burned sensitive. There were a few strained noises in the corner, and Yasmin glanced over at the voyeur curiously, who seemed to have a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, eyes a bit wide and frightened.

“Did he just cum untouched?” She asked curiously, and Fujiko only shrugged, swinging a leg over so she could nestle beside her, walking her fingers along Yasmin's stomach.

“Let's keep going until we're sure.”


End file.
